


January Meme Responses

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Knight Rider (1982), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Marriage of Convenience, Mechaphilia, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: I offered a meme where you got a few sentences for a trope. These were the results.





	

_Jadzia/Kira: Courting an Oblivious Person_

There was a small betting pool that was being handled by Miles. They had picked up on the drinks waiting for Kira pretty quickly. They noticed the change in Jadzia's scheduling that left her free to take lunch with Kira daily. Julian made note that the last three times he had asked Kira to join him for racquetball, she had been busy with some thing Jadzia had asked her to. Benjamin just smiled every time Kira accepted a small kindness for Jadzia with an oblivious thank you, waiting for the moment when the Old Man decided subtle wasn't working.

* * *

_Anakin and/or Ahsoka, Coffee Shop AU_

He couldn't believe he was nervous. Anakin pushed his hand through his mop of hair, then looked down at both of the twins, playing contently under the table with their figures. Just because it had been a few years didn't mean Ahsoka was going to hate him. He had a latte waiting on her, and was drinking his own frappé slowly.

Then he saw her, his best friend in high school, coming back from the college she had transferred to when he was a senior at the local one. She had gotten her height finally, and still wore her hair in multi-colored braids and two cute pom-poms on top. The map of her uniquely colored skin was as familiar as his own face, and he stood.

She came over quickly, breaking out in a smile to see him, wrapping her arms around him.

"It's so good to see you," she said.

"Great to see you, Snips... now meet my twins?"

* * *

_KITT/April - The AI falls for a human. Or vice versa?_

April didn't know what to do with herself. She had a job to do, taking care of KITT. Only, she was finding herself becoming slightly fixated on the AI. She loved the way his acerbic wit was honing itself. She enjoyed seeing the expansion of his emotions. His loyalty to Michael was so very intoxicating.

"Great. I meet the best guy ever, and he's a talking car."

* * *

_Marriage of Convenience! Tim/Kon_

They all should have seen it coming. The crackdown on immigrants was bound to spiral into the hero community eventually.

Kon was a touchy subject. He was either intellectual property, or he was an illegal alien. Either way, the US government was starting to put pressure on the community to do something about him.

When Robin showed up at the Department of Naturalization and provided a marriage certificate behind closed doors, that ended the debate. Kon was going to get his chance at citizenship, by being married. He and Robin just had to be a very convincing couple to the agents checking on them.

Kon was pretty sure he could handle that.


End file.
